Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablets, or laptops, may have various types of personal communication systems for managing or responding to communications and/or messages such as phone calls or text messages received at the same time. Such personal communication systems include call waiting, sending a second caller to voicemail, or simply ignoring the second caller. For example, if a smart phone receives a phone call when the user is currently operating it, the smart phone may prompt the user to choose among answering the call or sending the second caller to voicemail while the user remains talking to the first caller. This method manages the two calls received at the same time, but does so awkwardly for all parties involved.
Concurrent communications, particularly voice calls received at the same time, may be more inconvenient or difficult to manage for many mobile device users. For example, users employing phone conference calling techniques may lose track of the identities of the various participants as anyone may speak at any time. Additionally, orchestrating the start of a multi-party conversation or handling concurrent discussions may be difficult with many technical inconveniences. For example, when a mobile user encounters concurrent calls (e.g., a second call via call waiting), the user may be forced to engage in cumbersome button presses, numerous smart phone menu operations, or directing a caller to voicemail.